The Bells Were Ringing Out For A Wedding
by TwiceKnightley
Summary: A Christmas one shot with our favourite couple once more celebrating a happy event.


**Merry Christmas everybody. I can't believe how quickly the past week has vanished. I hope you enjoy this little one shot. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing**

"What was going through your head when you decided it would be fun to invite the entire world and his wife for a Christmas get together weeks before I'm due to pop? It's not like you haven't noticed me waddling round with this bump in front of me for the past four months." Molly paced up and down the kitchen, her hand massaging her aching back. "I wouldn't mind if you'd actually given me some warning, but no. You only bloody announce it to everyone before even mentioning it to me." She was on a roll now, staring down at her husband who sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands nursing the hangover from Hell. "And you're in no fit state to help me get anything ready so it'll be down to me and your mum again, not that I expect her to be much use either, the way she was knocking them back last night."

Placing a cup of black coffee on the table in front of him with enough force to cause a mini tsunami in his cup, Molly continued her pacing, sidestepping the cat with an agility belying her very pregnant form. "I obviously wasn't thinking, was I. I was pissed out of my nut on whatever that stuff was that Dave was pouring. It was bloody potent. Have we got any painkillers?" Charles gave her his best contrite woebegone look in the hope of deflecting some of her ire. "To be fair, it was you who suggested it first. You said, and I quote, 'we should all get together like this more often', so…"

"I didn't mean tomorrow. I was thinking more like next summer for a barbecue or something. Besides, it's just one of those things you say when you're all together isn't it. I never thought you'd jump on it like Kitty on Elvis and invite them all round here. Where're we gonna put everyone for a start and there's no way we'll get a caterer at this short notice, not the weekend before Christmas. This is all bloody Nan's fault."

Grasping at the glimmer of hope of having someone to share the blame, Charles nodded in agreement only to clutch his head in both hands as the demon elves inside his skull set to work with their little hammers and pick axes. "Well it was her fault we were all together." Molly had finally stopped pacing and joined him at the table, lifting her aching feet up into his lap for him to massage. "You have to admit though, we gave her a bloody good send off." "Well I wouldn't put it quite like that." Molly smiled as she thought back to the phone call a week earlier.

"Mum? What's happened? Is Nan okay? What's she done? Don't tell me she got nicked for shop lifting?" The panic was audible in Molly's voice. "She's not hurt is she? She's not… y'know, gone?" Her mind was in overdrive, not waiting for an answer. "Molly, for God's sake, take a breath and let your mum answer." Taking the phone from her hand, Charles lifted it to his own ear. "Belinda, what's going on? What's happened to Nan? Do you need us to come over?" Realising he was doing what he'd just chastised Molly for, he took a breath and waited.

They had been hiding out in the large attic, knee deep in wrapping paper, trying to get as many Christmas presents wrapped as they could while the children were in bed when Molly's phone had pinged with a message. It had taken five minutes of frantic searching amongst the carrier bags, boxes and rolls of paper before it was finally found. The message from her Mum simply read, "Molly, it's your Nan! Ring me!" Panic had immediately set in as Molly began trying to ring her mum only to get the engaged tone. She'd tried her dad and each of her siblings in turn with the same result. Whatever had happened, the jungle drums were pounding. With each unsuccessful attempt to get through to her mum, her imagination was composing more and more dire scenarios. Charles had tried his best to keep her calm but without success. Finally getting through, she had immediately started firing out questions only to have the phone taken from her by Charles. Sitting down on the attic floor she waited giving Charles resentful glowers as his responses to whatever was being said on the other end of the line gave nothing away.

The attic was the only room in the house that the children were not allowed in under any circumstances, hence it being used as a hiding place for the Christmas presents. Charles had convinced Molly that they should leave one or two small presents in their wardrobe for little snoopers to find, to put them off the scent of the major haul and so far it appeared to have worked. With only three days to go before the family began to arrive they had decided to lock themselves away and get stuck in. Now, all thought of wrapping presents or even Christmas itself had gone right out of the window. "Bugger, I'm losing you Belinda, The reception's really bad. I thought you just said… Damn, lost her." He dropped the phone onto a packing case by his side.

Instead of speaking he just kept shaking his head, totally lost for words. "Charles Maxwell James I swear if you don't tell me what's happened right this minute you will not be getting your end away for the next twenty years." Leaning back he started to laugh, "You said that when Beth was born and now look at you." He pulled her over and in to his lap, placing his hands on her well rounded tummy he rubbed until he felt a tiny hand or foot give him a resounding shove against Molly's taut stomach. "All the more reason to tell me what's going on. You shouldn't get a pregnant woman stressed. I could go into labour and then what will you do eh? So you'd better bloody tell me.""

"You look just like Beth when you pull that face, when she's just about to fill her nappy." Charles was enjoying himself winding her up for a change. Usually it was Molly and the kids winding him up. They were like her own miniature army of mischief, even Beth at eighteen months old knew exactly how to get a rise out of her daddy. She may look like the rest of the James family but she was pure Dawes in personality. "I think we should go down, you'll probably need a drink. I know I do." Rising he reached down to pull her to her feet, giving a mock grunt at the strain of her added weight. Giving him a punch in the arm, Molly barged past him and down the stairs, straight into their bedroom where she flopped backwards on to the bed.

"I'm not going any further until you tell me what's happened to Nan. She can't be dead because you wouldn't be grinning. She got caught didn't she? The police have got her. Shit. What do we tell the kids? Old Nan can't come for Christmas because she's been nicking stuff again." "Molly, she's not been nicking stuff. Calm down." He lay down on the bed beside her and pulled her in to his arms. Holding her so tightly she could feel his breath brush across her cheek as he laughed and nuzzled into her neck. She adored all of her children but it was moments like this, when it was just her and Charles and they could be as soppy as they liked without someone making gagging noises or wanting their attention that she loved "She has been caught though. She's finally going to have to start behaving. She's eloped…" Charles brought her focus back on to Nan's situation.

"Stop winding me up. What's really happened?" Molly twisted to get a better look at his face. He could never lie or keep secrets from her when she gave him the 'look' and right at this minute it was turned on full force. "I mean it Charles, no sex for twenty years." She rubbed herself up against him, making sure he could feel her heavy breasts with their swollen nipples brushing against him. Even though she was eight months pregnant their sex life was still as active as ever. They'd had to get a bit more creative as the baby bump got bigger but that was all part of the fun. Thankfully this pregnancy, as with Beth, had been an easy one and Molly still seemed to have plenty of energy despite having four other children to look after. Groaning he pulled her closer sliding his hands up under the jumper she wore, smiling when he encountered what she liked to call her 'boulder holder'. Maternity bras were not very glamorous so Molly had found a lingerie shop called Big and Beautiful where she'd managed to get some very sexy underwear for special occasion. Today must be a special occasion because he could feel the lace cups.

Not letting him get too carried away, Molly tried to bring him back to the subject at hand, her Nan, but he was too busy nibbling his way down her collar bone to pay any attention. Tugging her jumper up and over her head, he eased her backwards on to the pillow and lowered his mouth the the mound that was their child. He loved talking to the baby like this, it was such an intimate feeling, knowing there was a human life that they had created nestled just below the surface of her abdomen. This time it was Molly's turn to groan, totally distracted and melting into the sensations Charles was creating.

Later as they lay spooned together Molly remembered, rubbing his arm as it rested across her she quietly murmured, "Charles, tell me about Nan… please."

"I told you, she's eloped. Your mum got a text from her this evening, saying she's in Las Vegas and has got married. Your mum thought she'd gone down to Margate to visit her old neighbour." He was openly laughing now. "I wonder who the lucky man is."

Molly was finding it hard to take in. She really needed to talk to her mum but a quick glance at the bedside clock convinced her she'd have to wait until tomorrow as it was too late to phone now. "D'you think she's finally lost it, y'know, gone off her trolly? She can't be eloping at her age. Besides, she hasn't got a ladder." "You do know you can elope without climbing out of the window don't you." He was finding it hard to breath as he spoke and laughed at the same time, envisioning Old Nan shimmying down a ladder with her suitcase. "Of course I do. I was just saying. Anyway, I bet it's that Ronnie from the betting shop, he's always been after her since before me granddad went off. Or maybe it's Alec from two doors down. You know the one… bald with a lazy eye. He's nifty on his feet she says when they've been to those tea dance things. No," she shook her head emphatically "it's got to be Ronnie."

Charles was highly entertained by this speculation and decided to throw a couple of his own suggestions in to the mix. "How about Bert from the butcher's on the Barking Road? He often gives her extra sausages and bacon. Or Ali with the fruit and veg stall on the market?" "Nope, I'm sticking with Ronnie." He waited a couple of minutes, pondering her choice. "But how would Ronnie be able to afford Vegas if he's always in the betting shop? Mind you, I suppose there is the gambling connection with Las Vegas." "Exactly!" Crowed Molly triumphantly, convinced she was right. Yawning she snuggled backwards in to Charles. "I'm not calling him Granddad Ronnie!" She said as she drifted off to sleep.

The following morning had been chaotic. They had overslept and been running late so Charles had taken Sam to school on his way down to Warminster while Molly walked to the local primary with the other three to drop Pip and Lucy off. She had just turned around to head back home when her mobile rang. The ringing reminded her she'd missed her opportunity to phone her mum during the morning's chaos as she'd now be at work. Rummaging through her bag and pockets, she finally found her phone tucked down the side of Beth's pushchair.

"Hi Becky, what's up?"

"I've just heard about the wedding."

"What? How did you find out? I only found out last night. Oh wait, has Charles been talking to Stuart?"

"No, I've just had a text."

"Why would my Nan send you a text?"

"She didn't, it was from my dad, saying he's in Vegas and he's married your Nan!"

"What the f… you're kidding me. I didn't even know they were dating. Do they date at their age? Euw, I've just had a vision and now I can't get it out of my nut." Molly giggled.

"Apparently Gina and Max knew. They've gone with them as witnesses."

"Bloody hell, they didn't say a word to Charles. He would have told me."

"This calls for coffee and cake. Mine in an hour?"

"Okay, I just need to get Beth sorted and walk Manny"

"Bring him with you. It's Stuart's day off, he can take him for a run." Molly heard the snigger in Rebecca's voice as she said it. The last time Stuart had walked the big dog he had ended up flat on his face in the mud when Manny spotted a swan and set off running in the opposite direction.

Rebecca had the front door open before Molly was even out of the car, waiting only for her to release Manny and Beth from the back seat before bursting out with, "Wait until you see what just arrived." Beth toddled ahead of her calling out "Chewt? Exi?" She couldn't quite manage Stuart and Lexi yet but she knew exactly who she was looking for. She adored her Uncle Stuart and cousin Alexandra, mostly know as Lexi. Hearing the squeals of joy, Molly gathered she'd found them. Following Becky into the kitchen she shrugged out of her coat, dropping it over the back of the chair. "So, come on, what've you got?" Becky was just reaching for her phone when a voice from the sitting room called, "Show her the photos." before Stuart with a little girl under each arm strolled into the kitchen. "Your bloody dog has taken over the sofa. I swear one of these days I'll make him into a rug." "Blame Charles, he's the one who lets him on the furniture." she fibbed with a grin.

Turning back to Rebecca she queried, "Photos?" "Sit and I'll make the coffee. You're going to need something strong for this." Molly chatted to Stuart while she waited, keeping a weather eye on Beth who was playing with Lexi in the playpen. Lexi had been born two months premature and was still tiny at one year old. Despite only being six months older, Beth was almost twice her size and used to the rough and tumble of her brothers and sister. She smiled as she watched Beth pass toys to Lexi for her to throw back.

Finally settled with drinks, Becky reached again for her phone, tapping through the apps to find what she was looking for before handing it to Molly. "Prepare yourself." she giggled. Looking at the screen Molly was speechless, instead her mouth hung open and her eyes were huge until finally she drew breath and started to laugh. The four grandparents were standing underneath as sign saying The Little Chapel, each wearing a cowboy hat and boots. Instead of a bouquet the bride carried an Elvis bobble head. "Do you think they were drunk and it's a joke?" she asked. "Nope, stone cold sober. Dad hasn't touched a drink in twelve years. Not since Sam was born. He said he'd missed most of mine and Lauren's childhood through work and drink and he wasn't going to miss Sam's" "Bloody hell." Molly looked again at the photograph. "Look at the others." Urged Stuart gleefully, flicking his finger across the screen.

The second photo showed the two couples standing in front of an Elvis impersonator and the third was George and Nan in a tight embrace, lips locked together. The final photo was a posed shot of the married couple sitting on a chaise, his arm around her waist and her hand on his knee showing a beautiful diamond cut white gold ring.

"They look so happy" whispered Molly, barely able to speak. "I wish they'd told us, we should have been with them." Stuart could see she was very close to tears so decided to lift the mood. "You do realise, ladies, you are now aunt and niece. Becky is your mum's step-sister." "Oh my god, Granddad George is my Granddad George!" The threat of tears vanished as laughter took over, the three of them working out the family connections. "I need to tell Charles. He's not going to believe this."

She was right, he didn't. He thought she was winding him up and wouldn't believe it until Rebecca sent him the photos by which time he was as speechless as Molly had been. "If I'd known they wanted to be married by Elvis, I could have asked him what his calendar was like and saved them a trip to America." He finally laughed. Molly left him talking with Stuart and from the bawdy laughter she could imagine the tone of the conversation.

"I still can't get my head round it. My light fingered Nan marrying an ex copper. I wonder how long it's been going on. When did they meet?" "It must have been Lucy's birthday party last year. That was the first time we were all together since… well, you know." "Well they managed to keep it quiet, the dark horses."

Pouring more coffee and bringing out the cake, much to Beth's eagle eyed delight, the women continued to speculate until Stuart strapped the two little girls into the twin pushchair and took them and Manny for a walk, leaving the women to talk.

"We should give them a party." declared Rebecca. "Do you think Belinda will be okay with it? God, I can't believe she's my sister." "Why don't you come to our's for tea. I'll get Charles to order bring in pizza and we can skype with mum, throw some ideas around, make some plans." Glancing across at the clock Molly jumped to her feet. "Shit, I forgot about the kids. Early closing for last day of term. How long do you think Stuart will be?" She was pulling on her coat as she spoke. "Don't worry about it. You go and pick up the other three and we'll bring Beth and Manny home when we come over." Agreeing a time and thanking her friend, Molly was behind the wheel and speeding off before Rebecca had time to say goodbye.

Everyone was in high spirits by the time the two families had gathered at Royal Crescent, the children because school holidays had officially started which meant Christmas was just around the corner and the adults due to a certain nugget of news. The two babies were snuggled together in Beth's cot fast asleep and the three older children were in the snug which had now become their play room with the continuous expansion of the family. The four adults meanwhile had taken up residence around the kitchen table with a bottle of wine and the laptop linked to East Ham.

Dave looked as if he'd been celebrating 'getting shut of the old bat' most of the day and was sprawled on the sofa behind Belinda. There was no sign of the little bleeders, who weren't so little any more which was fortunate. Maybe they'd be able to have an uninterrupted conversation. Apparently Belinda had received the same photos as Becky so the discussion began with them drawing several rude comments from Dave until Belinda hit him with a cushion.

Once the talk moved on to the possibility of throwing them a party. Deciding to leave the venue until they had made other decisions Charles came up with the question of who they could invite, looking at Stuart as he said it and both men began to laugh. They had obviously discussed this earlier.

"Well there'd be all our lot to start," began Belinda "and all you lot. What about your sister Becky?" This brought a loud snort from Charles and Stuart. "What? What you laughing at?" Belinda was totally bewildered. "I don't think she'd be able to come." Said Rebecca digging Stuart in the ribs with her elbow. "She's er, she's…" "She's so far up herself she'd only come if we were having the party at the Ritz-Carlton." chipped in Stuart helping his wife out. "Oh, okay. What about your George's friends?" Belinda ploughed on trying to smooth over any hurt feelings. Again Charles and Stuart snorted, this time joined by Dave.

"What's wrong with you three? What's so bleedin' funny?" Molly poked Charles in the chest as he leaned back in an attempt to contain his laughter. "George's friends Molly. Think about it. George's friends and Nan's friends." Tears of laughter were running down his face as Molly and Rebecca stared at him and then the penny dropped and they began to laugh too, leaving Belinda staring blankly around her family. "His mates are all coppers or ex-coppers, Mum, and Nan's are pretty much all…" "Oh, oohhhh. Bugger, what we gonna do? I suppose there's Bert the butcher, or Alec from two doors down." "Not Bert, he was done by trading standards for selling beef what weren't beef if you get my drift." Dave piped in before reaching for another beer can. "Well Alec then and Mavis and Kath." "You're joking, Kath's been lifted more times than a can can dancer's skirt." Molly felt compelled to say.

For the next thirty minutes they batted names back and forth until they came up with four or five friends for Nan who might possibly not have had any run in with the law. Molly suggested inviting the army lads, who were technically their friends but some of whom had known Nan almost as long as they'd known Molly. Stuart and Rebecca came up with a reasonable list of George's friends who might be able to attend at short notice.

Then came the tricky part about venue at which point Dave excused himself saying he had to 'see a man about a dog' thereby relieving himself of any obligation to pay for the event. Belinda sighed heavily as he left the room, waiting until she heard the front door close before saying, "As long as it's nowhere too expensive, I've got a bit put by that he doesn't know about. Was keeping it for emergencies in case one of the kids y'know." Shrugging she waited. "We'll all chip in, Belinda. You're not expected to pay for everything. Besides it might be best if we have it at one of our houses this close the Christmas. Most party venues will be fully booked up." Becky looked at Stuart, Molly, and Charles as she said it.

Nodding his agreement Stuart added, "Our house is certainly big enough and a marquee in the garden with a couple of heaters for overflow should do it. I'm sure I can get my hands on those easy enough." "When are they due back? Does anybody know?" Molly could always trust Charles to focus on the important points. With a lot of head shaking from the others he quickly sent a message to his mum and immediately got a reply telling him they would be landing at Heathrow on Friday afternoon if he would like to pick them up.

"Right, so we have a week to get organised with invites, food, and drink. We'll also need to arrange accommodation and transport for Nan's friends and you and the family Belinda." Charles was now treating this as a military operation and Molly fully expected him to pull out a white board and start writing down strategy.

Taking a break to get Lucy and Pip off to bed and have Sam join them, letting him in on the news, they continued with the arrangements. An hour later Molly and Sam headed to bed leaving the rest to continue in their absence. When Charles eventually sank in to bed beside her, rousing her slightly as he pulled her in to his chest it was past midnight. "Stuart and Rebecca are staying over as it got a bit late." he whispered in to her hair. Hearing her grunt in reply he moved his hands soothingly over her taught abdomen. "Round the back." She groaned, showing him exactly where she needed his hands. "My back feels like I've been carrying two fully loaded packs all day." Obligingly he massaged her lower back and shoulders until she once more relaxed into him and he could hear her breathing change, eventually becoming a light snore.

The following six days were a whirl of shopping, cooking, cleaning, juggling the party arrangements with Christmas preparations. By Thursday evening Molly was exhausted, flopping down on the bed, too tired to get undressed. Charles finding her in the same position thirty minutes later helped her out of her clothes and in to her 'passion killer' nighty before tucking her in to bed. "You'd best have a lie in tomorrow. I can see to the kids in the morning and I don't need to leave for the airport until about one. Jade, Lily and your Mum will be here by then so one of them can keep an eye on them for a couple of hours. I'm worried you've been overdoing things. Take it easy tomorrow, yeah?" Nodding in agreement she closed her eyes and drifted off.

The day of the party was controlled chaos, phones ringing, over excited children getting fractious, shouting and laughter until just before ten Molly rose from her bed and joined the fray. Charles was sitting at the table when she walked in to the kitchen, his phone to his ear, pen in hand and notepad in front of him. "Right, everybody out, Daddy needs quiet to take this call." She rounded up the three older children and sent them in to the snug before wiping down a jam encrusted Beth, lifting her from her highchair and popping her into her playpen with a box of blocks and soft toys. Lifting the half full kettle she waved it questioningly at Charles before making herself tea and joining him at the table. "Good morning," he said with a smile as he leaned over to kiss her. "All systems go. Operation Wedding Bells is underway. Jade is driving your Mum, Lily and Bella down early to help out here and over at Rebecca's; Baz has got a minibus to bring Dave, the lads and Nan's friends; Brains, Fingers and Mansfield are already over there giving Stuart a hand to put the marquee up and decorate. Becca says she'll pick the cake and the rest of the ordered food up; most of the alcohol is sorted and your Dad and Paul are contributing a couple of crates of something. I'm not quite sure what." He ticked items off his list as he spoke.

They had decided to keep it casual dress as Charles and the four travellers would be going straight to Rebecca's from the airport. With flight times, customs clearance and baggage collection they would be lucky to leave London before 3:00 add to that rush hour, commuter traffic, they were expected to arrive back in Bath at approximately 5:30pm. They had decided on an early start so the little ones could enjoy themselves before having to go to bed. Hopefully everything would be ready on time.

By the time Molly and the four children arrived at Rebecca's she was ready to put all four up for adoption and, as if joining in with the other children's excitement, the one in her tummy was particularly active doing somersaults and dancing. Lucy had spent most of the day trying to get Beth to say 'congratulations' with 'tons' being the end result and the boys had gone into giggle mode as Sam speculated if his grandparents would be kissing all the time like his two mums and dads did when they got married. She was extremely thankful that Mansfield took charge and herded them off leaving Molly to wander in to the kitchen to join Rebecca, Belinda and the girls.

Everyone was gathered and the men were tucking into whatever was in the dark bottles Dave had brought when the happy couple arrived. Amid a flurry of 'tons' and well wishes they finally made their way inside, totally overwhelmed by what their daughters and their families had done. Charles snook his arms around Molly and pulled her back to lean into his body. "Do you think we'll be that happy when we're that age? Honestly they were so loved up in the car I thought I'd have to throw a bucket of water on them at one point." Molly made mock gagging sounds as she watched them surrounded by friends and family. "You're not going to believe this, they knew each other years ago before your Nan met your granddad, before George joined the police. They even dated for a while."

"Oh my god! He's her good un." Molly clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes enormous with surprise. She turned in Charles's arms and reached up to bring his head down to hers. "Just like you're mine." Joining her lips with his she lost all awareness of the people around her, sinking as far into his body as her baby bump would let her. "Everyone is so happy. We should do this more often. Get everyone together." Molly sighed taking in the various groups of people.

"Oi, Charlie, put her down and come and try this." The dulcet tones of Dave brought them back to the present. Charles apologised as he pulled away to join his father in law who was waving a nondescript bottle in his direction. That was the last time Molly saw him sober. She moved to chat with her Nan, Gina, Becky and her mum who had gathered on the sofas with cups of tea and their feet up. The men appeared to have gravitated towards Dave and his crates of home brew like bees round a honey pot. Nan was telling them how she and George had recognised each other at Lucy's party and had met up later to talk about old times. "It just went on from there. Anyway, we're gonna find a little flat or something down near the coast but we won't be too far away for you all to come and visit and we'll be in London and Bath at least once a week."

As the evening progressed, people started heading home. Jade and Baz Vegas who were now living together took Nan's friends and the three youngest Dawes children home and George's mates left to head off to their own home. Beth, Lexi and Lucy were all asleep upstairs but the boys were still around. As Molly was returning from the bathroom, a staggering body cannoned into her. "Whoa, hold your horses" she grabbed Sam by the arms and pulled him to a stop. His cheeks were flushed and his unfocused eyes were glazing over as he swayed in front of her. "Are you drunk? What have you been drinking? Where's Pip?" She frantically looked around for her youngest son, finally spotting him propped up against the table leg with a grin on his flushed face. "Oh shit. Charles," she called to attract his attention. He was standing with Max, Gina, Stuart, George and Nan and appeared to be leaning nonchalantly against the wall. Unfortunately looks can be deceptive and as he turned to answer her call he slid slowly backwards, bumping in to the unit behind him, rattling the contents before staggering forward two steps and landing face down on the rug.

"Oh fuck, what've you made that stuff with?" She tried to get Charles to move with the toe of her boot to his ribs but this just made him giggle and grin at her.

"I love you Molly James. This is a fantastic party. Let's have another one." Looking down in horror Molly prayed that he wasn't about to say what she thought he was but her prayers weren't answered. Rolling on to all fours Charles used Molly to pull himself upright.

"Time to go home I think." Said Molly attempting to steer him to the door to no avail. He used his extra height and weight to anchor her to the spot as he swayed precariously. Swinging his hand out in an all encompassing gesture he beamed at his audience. "You're all invited to our house on Sunday. Christmas party yeah?" Turning to Molly he slurred, "Think you might need to drive home!"

Thankfully Max and George were still sober enough to help her get everybody in to the car. Max and Gina followed behind in a taxi so he was again available to help again at the other end.

.

And now here they were, the morning after, facing the aftermath of Dave's home brew. "Maybe we could cancel?" Suggested Charles hopefully, rubbing her feet. "I'm sure people will be far too busy to come so close to Christmas. Or too drunk to remember."

"Yeah, fat chance. I've already had three texts from the lads saying they're looking forward to it." Just as she said it her phone pinged again. "Oh for flip's sake. If I didn't need your help I'd kill you Charles James."

"There must be something we can do to put them off." Running his hand through his hair and tugging at his curls his eyes pleaded for inspiration.

"Shit, my waters just broke!" Molly jerked upright, pulling her feet from his lap.

"Brilliant, that'll work, especially if you start having labour pains."

"Charles, focus. My waters just broke." Giving him a punch in the arm she waddled past him, rubbing at her back to relieve the ache she had been experiencing since the day before. "This baby is on its way. Move your arse. Are you even fit to drive yet?"

Shaking his head to clear it and immediately regretting it he rose unsteadily to his feet. "I'll go and wake Dad, probably best if I don't drive. I'll ring Rebecca and see if she can watch the kids, I'm not sure Mum will be doing any better than me."

He was right, Gina had staggered down the stairs muttering 'never again' and 'bloody Dave' as Charles and Max helped Molly out of the door. Rebecca and a very subdued Stuart were in the kitchen feeding the children while Nan and George had commandeered the snug and were busy phoning everyone who had been at the party the previous evening to let them know what was happening.

Max David James was born a short three hours later, to his father's surprise. Charlotte Belinda James, 'Charley', made an appearance an even shorter fifteen minutes later to the surprise of both her father and mother.

As Charles and Molly snuggled tiredly on their bed, each holding a tiny sleeping bundle, Charles kissed her behind the ear. "I'm sorry about the whole Christmas party fiasco." "That's okay." She was feeling very mellow and relaxed.

"So I'm forgiven?" "Of course, I can't stay mad with you" He rose carefully from the bed and placed Charley in the crib at the foot of the bed and reached for Max to place him next to his twin.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we're having a New Year party!" Quickly dropping a kiss on her lips he made a bee line for the door.

 _ **Here's to a fantastic 2018 and lots more wonderful fan fiction from my favourite writers.**_


End file.
